Luke's Suicide
by PortiaQuinn
Summary: Title says it all. Please Read and review. rated T for topic and some language.


**Suicide**

**By PortiaQuinn**

**A/N I don't own Professor Layton. And I didn't origanlly write this plot, but I changed it a lot to fit Luke. **

_**Luke's POV**_

I'm sitting in my room ~ door locked ~ with a pen in my hand and a blank piece of paper in front of me. My hand is shaking, and the tears begin again - for the third time in the past hour. '_To Professor Layton and Flora_,' I write at the top of the page, but decide it's a bad way to begin my letter ~ my suicide letter. I try again, start over ~ again and again, but I don't know where to begin. No one understands me; no one knows what I'm going through, I'm alone.

It's gotten so hard lately. I hate my life. I really do. My parents don't give two pounds about me. They haven't called in 4 years, 7 months, 6 days. Still counting. The Professor has grown more distant, and spends more time with his and Emmy's daughter, Brooklynn, then he has ever with me. Flora? She's gone off the edge. She spends no time with us anymore, only more and more time with her new boyfriend Dan. The 17th one in 5 weeks. It doesn't help that my girlfriend, Jade, cheated on me with my best friend. She was the only person who has kept me from slipping off the edge, and now she's gone. It doesn't help that I'm being bullied. Tears flow freely out of my eyes as I glance down at my wrists. Full of scars from the razor hidden in my drawer. No body cares.

It's night, and I slip into bed. 'Goodbye' I whisper into the darkness. And with that, I take my last breath and end it all.

…**..**

_**Nobody's POV**_

It's a Tuesday the following morning, and when it's 7:21, Emmy comes and knocks on Luke's door. She doesn't know Luke can't hear her. She doesn't know Luke's gone. She knocks a few more times, calling Luke's name to open up. When there is no reply from the other side of the door, she opens it and screams. She collapses on the ground while the Professor rushes to your room. Flora and Brooklynn have already left for school. Very weak Emmy collects all the energy she's got, which is close to nothing to walk over to the bed. She leans over Luke's dead body, crying, squeezing his hand, and screaming. Professor Layton is trying to stay strong, but the tears escape his eyes; calling 911 with his left hand while his other one is on Emmy's back. She blames herself. All those times she had said 'no' to Luke, all those times she had screamed at him, and sent him to your room over something stupid. The Professor blames himself for not being there for him when he asked for help, for not paying attention to Luke lately.

8:34. There's a knock on Luke's classroom door. It's the school principle. She looks more worried than ever. She calls the teacher to the side; all the students worried: what's going on? The principle then later announces about Luke's suicide. The popular dude that always called him short and ugly is now blaming himself. The kid that would always copy Luke's homework but treat him like crap ~ he's blaming himself. Jade is blaming herself too. The teacher is blaming herself - for all those times she'd scream at you for forgetting your homework, or not listening in class. People are crying, screaming, shocked, in regret of what they did. They'll all be devastated - even the kids he has never talked to before.

Brooklynn and Flora get home. Emmy has to tell them that Luke is gone; forever. Flora ~ no matter how many times she's screamed at him, told him she hated him and stole his stuff ~ always loved Luke, and saw him as her hero; her role model. She now starts to blame herself; _why didn't I do what he told me to do? Why did I take his stuff even when he asked me not to? This is all my fault._ Brooklynn gets home ~ the girl that never cries. She's now in her room; mad at herself ~ she caused Luke's death. All those times she'd played pranks on him. She's punching holes in her wall, turning over things; she doesn't know how to deal with the fact that Luke is gone. Forever.

It has been over a month. The door to Luke's room has been closed all this time. Everything is different now. Brooklynn has to be sent to anger management classes, Flora cries everyday still waiting for Luke to come back. Everyday she waits for him to come back home. The popular boys have now turned anorexic. They don't know how to deal with the pain that they're feeling. The Professor has depression; Emmy hasn't slept for nights. It's all her fault. She's been crying and screaming every night wishing for Luke to come back. Jade dropped out of school. The boy that copied his homework now cuts.

Emmy finally decides to go clean out Luke's room. But she can't do it. She's locked herself in his room for two days to try to clean up Luke's clothes, your things. But she can't she can't say goodbye to him, not yet, not now. Never.

It's Luke's funeral. It's a big one ~ everybody comes. No one knows what to say. The handsome boy with the huge smile, who was always up for a puzzle is gone; he's somewhere else. No one knows what to say, they're all still shocked. Everyone cries, everyone misses him. They all wish Luke would come back but he doesn't, and he won't.


End file.
